


Danger

by LaMonica



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir's first time alone after the burning of the arena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

Agron still tasted the blood from the strike Crixus had landed in their altercation. The anger that raged inside of him threatened to consume him . His attempt at peace and understanding was genuine. Agron would have thought that their raid and destruction on the arena to save the fucking Gaul and the return of his beloved Naevia would have eased the tensions that permeated the air between them. Agron himself now knows that his lie to Crixus was despicable. Naevia was a beautiful soul . Her care and concern for Nasir moved him to see what Crixus saw, that she was undeserving of such a cruel fate to the perilous mines. Naevia’s wish that they hadn’t attempted her rescue brought to realization that she was of their brethren . She would not risk others for herself. Her confessions of love for Crixus, her despair at the men lost rescuing her and the wish of death by Lucretia made Agron feel wretched and low that he would condemn her to such a fate. Crixus didn't need to strike him, as the guilt struck his very core . 

“What is past should be past “ is what he thought. They had endured too much to allow one misdeed to destroy all their endeavors. The anger that raged within him could only be calmed with one person’s soothing presence. He saw that Naevia had escorted Nasir back to his bedchamber after his altercation with Crixus. He would seek the soothing balm of the Syrian’s presence to ease mind.

As he entered the bed chamber , he saw Naevia sitting by the bed , engaged in discussion with Nasir. Their bond had grown ever stronger. Nasir’s assistance in the mines, and actually being the one to find Naevia in the maze of stone and mass of bodies, had the two always together when they weren't with their beloved. Nasir was the first to notice Agron’s presence. Naevia turned too and saw him. She rose to her feet and assured Agron that Nasir was getting better, her affections for him in her eyes. This made Agron feel more shame and anger at himself for his initial lie. It occurred to him that he was now extremely fond of her, and would go through great lengths to protect her. It was her voice that brought him out of his own thoughts.

“Apologies for Crixus’ action. I shall have words. “

Shaking his head, ”Apologies unwarranted”. He turned to look at Nasir.” I understand his sentiments now, and would feel the same”. Her physical beauty , it occurred to Agron was the least of her. He didn't know her at the House of Batiatus. Her position as the personal slave of the Domina did not afford them contact , let alone actual encounters of conversing. He saw her at the party where Varro was sacrificed. And then Crixus’ outburst at Ashur , and the uproar that followed.

Naevia understood Agron’s meaning ,smiled back at Nasir and whispered as she placed her hand upon his cheek..“ The Gods smile upon thee, for he is truly their wonderful blessing”. And she made her exit. Her words lingered upon the air as his eyes laid upon the beautiful Syrian who lay before him. And as he drank in the beautiful sight of him, he realized that this was the first time they had been alone without encumbrance. No medicus, no Naveia. Private moments between them were usually while out amongst the larger group. Their discussions primarily of involved tactical planning of missions, and private musings of the past.

Nasir had waited for this moment. Agron’s surprising show of affection before the rescue of Crixus caught him unaware. He had thought Agron saw him as a brother. The Syrian always felt a stirring in the man’s presence, yet thought they weren’t reciprocated. But the tender kiss placed upon his lips delighted as well as shocked. His only thoughts being of Agron’s hastened and safe return. 

“I see Naevia’s care has brought you further along” Agron spoke as he sat.

“She is very attentive. “ Nasir retorted. His heart started to race. They were at last alone.

“It warms the heart to see your eyes brighten with gaining strength”. Agron said as he laid hand upon cheek.

Nasir smiled as he leaned into the warm palm. While his wound was healing, he was in pure agony. His anticipation for the gladiator’s touch rose with each word. And yet, he could also feel and see the anxious anticipation in Agron’s eyes.

Agron could feel his breath becoming shorter. The vision of Nasir threatened to overload his senses. It was taking every restraint within himself to not grab the man and plant him flat on his back and take him. It was only concern for healing injury that caused him hesitation. But the Syrian’s lips beckoned him. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. The sweet taste made him dizzy.

And Nasir took advantage of the moment he had waited for. He parted his lips and gently licked the other mans bottom lip. Was all that was needed to stoke the fire of the gladiator further .He too parted his lips and welcomed Nasir’s warm tongue to meet his own. Agron suckled at the wet tongue and refused to allow it to escape his own mouths grip. Nasir’s taste so intoxicating that he felt he could consume the whole of him that very moment.

Agron could feel Nasir liberating him of his cloak, to remove any barrier to his bareness. Agron doing the same to the cloak that Nasir wore. As their kisses grew more and more passionate so too their realization that Nasir’s condition must be considered .One advantage to Nasir having received injury, was his allotment of one of the few actual areas for privacy, with a bed chamber plush with soft bedding. The accustomed bedroll on the floor would normally suffice. The bedding would certainly make for a more comfortable encounter for the injured man.

Their lips never breaking contact, Agron used the weight of his body to press the smaller man back against the bedding. Agron’s hands were ensnared in the long black locks. He was careful to not place the full weight of his form on top of Nasir, but laid prone Nasir pressed to his right side . As his hands explored the chest and stomach beneath him, it was only with great reluctance that he released his hold on Nasir’s mouth when his hand encountered the breeches he still wore. They were the last of two obstacles to separate the two men. Agron rose and moved to settle between Nasir’s legs, Agron placed his hands atop Nasir’s belly and rubbed his hands down and out to his sides. Nasir raised his hips to allow the strong hands to slip the breeches away.

The sight of Nasir completely naked was almost more than Agron could bear. His smooth dark skin was everything he had imagined it to be. His cock slightly darker than the rest of him, heavy and pulsing with blood. It seemed to reach toward Agron, having a mind of its own, and knowing what it desired. Agron lay his hand flat upon the other man’s member and began to stroke and feel the thick cock. He felt Nasir tremble at his touch. 

“Remove it” Nasir uttered. He was referring to the subglaria Agron was still wearing. He was desperate to have the larger man completely naked. His desires so stirred as he lost his demure demeanor. He wanted Agron. He needed him. His eyes transfixed as Agron removed the last barrier between them. And he the revelation was a sight to behold. Agron’s cocked matched his physical stature. His cock was breathtaking. It sprang from its confines thick, long, stiff and throbbing and pointing directly at Nasir. Nasir let out a gasp it was so beautiful .

“Confess thy desire, and I shall heed” Agron whispered as he looked down on the man.

Nasir answered by reaching out to grab Agron by the hips to pull him towards him. Agron allowed Nasir to lead him to walk on his knees up his sides, until his cock was where Nasir wanted. At his lips. The panting gladiator watched transfixed as Nasir engulfed his cock into the hot wet opening of his mouth.

“Uh…Nasir” Agron panted out. Nasir’s mouth sucking and licking his cock with the experience and expertise that reflected his former status of body slave. His body responded to Nasir’s ministrations of its own volition, as his hips started to move back and forth over Nasir’s wet lips.The pleasure excruciating, the sight beautiful. His fingers threaded into the long black tendrils before him. His excitement building so much that he started to fuck Nasir’s face with a quickening pace.

“Ahh..uhhh…More…yes…More.” was all Nasir could hear from the man above him.

Nasir was equally transfixed. The look of unbridled ecstasy on Agron’s face seemed to make Nasir’s own cock pulse and throb even more. The act of pleasuring his Dominus was always more duty than act of pleasure. He’d learn to numb himself to the experience. Agron was actually opening his eyes to what pleasures of the flesh were suppose to feel like. Not just physically. This act he had experienced upon thousands of occasions. Yet this was his first time actually feeling pleasure from it. And It stoked the Syrians’ fire from kindling to raging. He longed to feel the gladiator within him. 

Reluctant to release him from his mouth, Nasir pulled his mouth away and pushed at Agron’s hips to signal him to move back. Agron, still lost in the feelings coursing through his cock realized that Nasir was adjusting to turn on his side and wanted him to move behind him. He laid on his right so as not to aggravate his injured left side. And Agron understood to lay behind him and take position on his own right side.

Nasir turned his head to kiss the Agron, and though cumbersome, they managed to passionately link their lips and taste the sweetness of their passion on each other. Nasir reached to the stand that was beside his bed and dipped his fingers into the oil that lay in the small dish that was for his skin. He reached down between his legs and applied the oil to his opening. Agron could only watch the visual pleasure of everything Nasir did. Every movement and gesture seemed to send small shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him. He couldn't fathom feeling more pleasure than he had with Nasir’s mouth wrapped around his cock. But Nasir would alleviate that assumption.

“Have me, please . Have me now” Nasir cooed to him. Agron grabbed his cock to position it at Nasir’s entrance. He teased and taunted the smaller man by just placing the head flush against his tightness, only to feel him press against him to encourage him to press into him.

“Agron …please” whispered Nasir.

With Nasir’s pleadings scarcely off his lips, Agron plunged deep within the recesses of him. They both moaned in unison at finally becoming one. Agron grabbed Nasir’s leg and raised it slightly to gain greater access and was beckoned by the warm wet heat of him to pump his cock furiously up into the man. His hips moving with gratifying intensity and speed.

“FUCK!..” Agron growled… his cock sliding home caused his hips to flex and pump faster, for he was lost in the intense pleasure of Nasir…”Ahhhh ..Nasir…Nasir.. !” his moaning became more labored and incoherent.

“Agron..uhh… yes… my love… yes.. ahhhh…” Nasir moaned. The feel of the hot stiffness that was Agron pushing in and pulling out as his cock raked over the secret treasure within him, pushing him closer and closer to completion. Yet Nasir, despite his injury would not have it end so soon. He tapped Agron’s hand that held his leg high , and when the large man let go, Nasir turned over onto his knees . He looked at Agron with a desperation that he had felt for the first time. He had always hated when his Dominus bent him over and rutted against him until completion. Yet he wanted nothing more for Agron to be at his rear.

“Get behind me, and take me. ...TAKE ME PLEASE!” the smaller man almost yelled .

Agron quickly positioned himself on his knees behind Nasir, and he aimed his weapon once again at his entrance, and slid into the man in one fluid motion. The scream from Nasir caused him to still himself. He dreaded the idea of hurting him, but he couldn't bring himself to remove his cock . Nasir’s body stiffened, and just as Agron thought to withdraw, Nasir’s hips started to rock and circle the cock that invaded him. And Agron was ever grateful for it, as the motions Nasir hips and ass made caused him to lose his breath and his vision to go foggy. He was in absolute ecstasy. He started to meet each rotation with counter thrusting. Soon they both were on the edge of the precipice. Agron’s hips moving in a flurried hurry, and Nasir’s beautiful brown ass pressing and circling with matching vigor.

“Fuck Nasir, my love yes, yes, By the Gods yes!” Agron yelled.

Nasir completely enthralled by the man’s outburst was compelled to grab his own member to pleasure. It intensified his pleasure vastly. His hand moved with ferocity over his own cock as Agron slammed his cock home. And Nasir knew neither would last much longer.

“My love…. My love, please allow me to gaze upon you…I want to see your face” Nasir said. 

Agron complied by turning Nasir on his back, without ever allowing their connection to break, Nasir’s left leg propped on Agron’s right shoulder, and his other spread wide to splay him wide open. For Agron, it was the epitome of heavenly. Nasir flatly splayed open for the taking. He started to fuck the man with a fury that made it obvious this journey was coming to a climax. His hips moving at a speed he thought not possible. While Nasir lay back writhing under the triple assault of Agron’s cock buried in him, his own hand jerking his own cock, and Agrons’ hot hands pulling and massaging at his thighs. He was completely engulfed in the fire when he felt the tell-tale tingles start at the bottom of his feet and travel up his body. He tugged faster and faster and screamed to Agron.

“Yes …yes , I’m there my love … Yes yes”, his climax ripping through him as the ropes of white seed spurted from his pulsing cock. His ass pulsing and tightening around his Agron simultaneously , causing the man to be sent over the edge with growl and such force, that Nasir felt his seed spill into him.

Agron collapsed on top of Nasir, forgetting his wound may be stressed. As Nasir was just as lost in the waves that washed across him, he didn't feel any discomfort from Agron laying fully atop of him. To the contrary, he didn't want him to ever move. He never knew such pleasure, nor such comfort and security. Lying under Agron for him was truly the most satisfying place he had ever been. He loathed ever moving from this very spot for any reason.

“Never…never have I known such satiation.” Agron breathed in Nasir’s ear. 

“Nor I “ Nasir whispered as the waves of ecstasy coursed through him. Agron’s kisses were soft on him. So soft, that the lull of slumber beckoned so easily. It wasn't long before Nasir drifted off, sleeping under the blanket of a gladiator for warmth, protection, and love.

Minutes later, Agron rose to get dressed , as his continued absence would draw notice. Spartacus counted on him to be battle ready at all times. It was prudent to inquire of the group and surroundings as often as possible. Nasir had drifted off, and the opportunity would be seized as to not allow Nasir to miss him.

As he walked out, he saw Crixus standing with Naevia embracing. The tension was palatable, yet the passion was still radiating from within both. When Crixus turned to see Agron , he whispered to Naevia, and she returned a quick kiss to the Gaul’s lips. She turned in the direction of Agron to walk pass him, sure to check on Nasir.

“I will have words” Crixus said to him.

Though he didn’t know what to expect , Agron was prepared for Crixus to whatever end. 

“ I.. I have difficulty letting go of my anger. But I find that there will be no peace within the brotherhood …nor with Naevia if we do not make amends” said Crixus.

“Allow me to give a truly proper apology for my lie. It was vile and despicable. I am even more ashamed as I now truly understand what you were feeling. Understand that at the time, I had never felt what you were feeling. My feelings weren't from cold heart, but one that has only recently known such love” Agron replied.

Crixus ‘s demeanor seemed to soften with understanding. He was not blind to Agron’s gentle nature toward the Syrian boy. He had witnessed Agron’s savage beastly side in the ludus and in battle. The softer nature toward Nasir was unexpected to all .

“ I will also do anything to protect Naevia. Not only to make amends to you, or for her care of Nasir, but because she is one of us. She is a light that we need amongst us, as her heart is as beautiful as she. As you are my brother, she is my sister. And I will guard her and burn an arena for her as I you”. He emphasized his words with an outreach of his hand to the Gaul.

Crixus, moved by Agron’s words, grabbed his arm in solidarity, and they embraced. Hostility and animosity melted from each. They were now not just brothers in gladiatorial home and history, but in heart and purpose.

Peace now made between the two of them eased his mind. But Crixus felt the need to advise him of his new found affections and love for Nasir.

“Love is a strange animal. You must cherish it, as it is so fleeting. In battle and on the sands, it will engulf you, and many times, it will be the only motive to live through the next moment. All for the fleeting chance to see the face, feel the skin, and taste the mouth of the beloved. “

Agron knew this well. When Spartacus brought notion of attempt on the arena to save Crixus, he realized that they would most likely march toward their deaths. It wasn't until he saw Nasir at the very moment they were to embark that he realized the most pressing reason to return. To explore the Syrian in ways that time had not allowed. And as he looked upon the cheering bloodlusting crowds of the arena , saw the brutal annihilation of Rhaskos , the fires engulf the crowds, and finally the Roman soldiers approach in aggression , his most frightening ponders occurred to him, that he may not live to see Nasir again.

Those were the thoughts that made him slash the two guards throats in back of him with one slash. The brief kiss of Nasir’s lips is what had him plant his feet steady to put all of his power in striking the next soldier with such force, that the blow planted him to the sand. Nasir smiling after his kiss raged through him as two more soldiers charged him, and his passion became an extension of his sword, slashing the last man for a second time, even knowing the first slash to the front ensured his finish. And it was the promise of so much more upon his return that he slashed the last guard, and yelled to Spartacus that they must make haste.

“Yes I know very well” Agron answered shaking his head.

“That is the positive. But now your love puts you in greater peril. “Crixus spoke. He knew the young warrior didn’t understand.

“Love has destroyed many far greater then we. Because we desire so fiercely, we are in greater danger. You know the power it wields now. It will also weaken you. You will , like I , be willing to take greater chance for it. When Spartacus spoke of impending retaliation, I saw the look on your face. Your eyes went to Nasir. And it made me rage when you approached . Your eyes spoke of nothing but concern for what you loved and desired and the lengths you would go to protect. You have lost a blood brother Agron. But the most perilous part of your life has only begun. For a man in love, danger is everywhere now”.

Crixus walked away , leaving him to his own musings. For he was right. His passionate affections for Nasir was now his ally and his enemy. He would guard to protect the man at all costs. For he had never known feelings of this nature previously. Duro was his brother. The pain of his loss still burned his heart. But the burn of his passion for the Syrian man was different. It didn't just feed and nurture his heart and soul. It quelled his passion and carnal desires. The combination was as invigorating as was its potential to be lethal.

As he walked back to the bedchamber, he thought of Nasir’s injury. Had he been there, the injury may not have occurred. Yet his lust and affections could also take over, and he could make a grave mistake that could cost all. He wondered could he find a way to keep Nasir from battle. But he couldn't always be present to defend him. The implications never occurred until Crixus’ words permeated his thoughts.

As he went back to the bed chamber, he saw the resting Nasir , slumbering peacefully. His beauty ever more captivating with peaceful satiety on his face. Their earlier encounter still flushing his skin, Agron couldn't resist kissing him. He bent to kiss his forehead, so as not to wake him. His much needed rest to restore his strength and vigor already tested by their passions. Agron would have him even stronger than before, for battle, and couplings.

Despite his efforts to not disturb the sleeping man, Nasir was stirred by the warm lips on his forehead. As his eyes flickered to see his gentle beast, the memories of earlier biddings flooded him. The heat of his body rising , as he rose to touch the Gladiator. His hands traveling up the hard chest as he rose on his knees in the bed to meet Agron’s lips.

As Nasir’s hot tongue snaked into the willing mouth, Agron liberated himself from his subligaria , the strain on his cock becoming unbearable. As the heat of Agron’s cock sprung out against Nasir’s belly, Nasir laid back against the bedding and beckoned him to the warmth of the bed, his arms, and his body. Agron allowed the taste on his lips, and the throb of his cock to smother the smaller man.

Their kisses were passionate and deep, having not been diminished by their first encounter. Nasir’s fingers snaking and massaging the muscles in his back once more stirring Agron to higher passions. Agron’s tongue seeking further into Nasir’s warm mouth. Nasir’s taste was like nothing he had ever held. It was with the feel and taste of Nasir’s tongue that Crixus’ words came to him, and he understood perfectly, with the feel of the burning body pressed against him, that danger was all around him now.


End file.
